Two Worlds
by Comeback Queen
Summary: Chad Danforth and Emily Bolton have been enemies since...forever. But when one small comment from Chad's best friend, Emily's brother, keeps nagging him, what feelings will be realized? Twofer. NOT RELATED TO SERIES.
1. Part One

**Two Worlds**

**I know, I have more Chadly oneshots. You guys probably want more of The Summer It All Changed, but right now I think I to do some oneshots.**

**NOT RELATED TO THE SERIES. Please remember that, dearies. **

**

* * *

**

Emily Bolton and her brother, Troy, were as opposite as opposite could get. Troy was the ever popular basketball captain. Emily, on the other hand, was in the musical crowd.

Troy was constantly surrouned by people, friends and fans, but Emily stuck with the same two people -- Sharpay and Ryan Evans. But, even if not surrouned by people, Emily -- everyone knew -- was the more popular of the siblings.

Troy, however, was blissfully unaware of this. But his best friend, Chad Danforth, knew perfectly well of the 'silent Bolton worshiper code'. It made Chad's blood boil to know that a drama queen like Emily could be liked more than a basketball superstar.

_I mean, Troy led his team to victory, his school to victory. And what has Emily done for the school? Sing?_

And Troy may be a bit of an ego-case, but he tried his hardest to be nice to everyone.

Emily? Oh God, Emily could be worse than Sharpay, but only if you made her mad. Otherwise, she was the nicest of the three. And she wasn't conceited at all. She would always compliment other girls on their outfits, or hair, or makeup, without being sarcastic. And Emily definitely wasn't bossy.

But the really impressive thing about Emily was that Sharpay was _nice_ to her. Sharpay knew Emily wouldn't take being bossed around, and Emily could snap her if she had enough motivation. That's what really got people to like her.

Chad knew all this, but never really cared for Emily. As a matter of fact, the two had been bitter rivals since...forever. Sharpay and Ryan picked up on this hatred and followed suit.

And that was another thing. She was best friends with _Ryan Evans_ of all people. Rumors floated around that they were dating, but Chad was at the Bolton house all the time. He knew they were false.

"Chad, what are you glaring at?" Troy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Your sister," he replied simply.

Troy chuckled softly.

"What?" Chad glanced at his friend with a confused look.

"Dude, when are you just going to admit that you like her?" Troy had an amused look on his face.

"WHAT?! Me? Like Emily? I think not!"

"I think -- wait, _know _-- you do!"

"What? Did Emily tell you this? That's just like her. She thinks everyone's like in love with her."

"She does not!"

"Whatever. I do _not_ like her!"

* * *

Chad slammed his locker door shut at the end of the day. 

"Ooh, pent up hositility, Danforth?" Her voice practically smirked behind him.

"I'm not in the mood, Emily." He had had a horrible day. Two impromptu quizzes, a major grade essay assigned for tomorrow, a killer basketball practice, not to mention the insults thrown in his face thanks to Emily's little friends.

"Aw, did someone miss their naptime?" She walked closer behind him, still smirking.

"I'm serious, Emily," his tone grew more annoyed.

"What are you going to do? Run to mommy?"

"SHUT UP!" he whipped around and screamed in her face.

Her smirk quickly faded and looks of concern etched her face. "What's wrong?"

"Like you care," he said bitterly. He grabbed his things and headed out the door.

* * *

That night, Chad sat on his bed thinking about the day's events. He couldn't get the image of Emily's concerned face out of his mind. _Does she really care? Chad, stop this! You do not like Emily. Besides, she belongs in the world of musicals and you belong in the world of basketball. Don't screw this up. _

Chad pulled a pillow over his head. "I sound like my father," he spoke to the pillow. Sure, he wanted to play basketball, but that didn't mean his feelings couldn't venture elsewhere.

He decided a nice, long walk in the fresh air would help him banish these idiotic thoughts of being with Emily. Chad laughed softly at himself.

"Me? Emily? We've been rivals since preschool," he said quietly as he walked out the door.

_Not that you wanted to be rivals...Chad, stop this. You guys are worlds apart. You do not like her!_

Chad had almost completely talked himself out of his thoughts when he looked up to realize his feet had carried him to the Bolton house.

He shrugged and walked up to the front door. Tormenting Emily would be the final step in giving up on all these stupid accusations. His hand was inches from the door when he heard something from the backyard.

Chad quietly snuck around the corner and through the back gate to see Emily curled up in a rocking chair, looking out onto the scene in front of her. Her mouth was moving, and he heard the music from her iPod earbuds.

That's when he realized she was singing. He'd never heard her sing. He'd never been to a musical, or practices or anything.

_Well I'm not the type  
To hand my heart over  
Thought I was stronger  
So I'm wonderin' why  
I can't shake this feeling  
Look what you're doing to me _

No I'm not the type, not the type  
To move in too quickly  
Whenever you're near me  
I just can't deny  
The way that I'm feeling  
I don't know what happens to me  
I get nervous, I get breathless  
When you're here next to me and

Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you

On you

Well, it's Friday night  
I just tried to call you  
I wonder where you are  
Is everything alright  
I wanna be with you  
I wish I could reach you  
I wish I could see you right now  
I'm so anxious I don't wanna lose you  
Or lose what we have cause

Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you

Some people wait  
Thinking someday they'll find  
Somethin' better  
But I'm not afraid of making mistakes  
So I'll, I'll take my chance

Some people wait for a life time  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance while it's here  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting

Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting for you

For you

Chad listened to her sing the song. She had the most beautiful voice, and even though, deep down, he didn't _want_ to admit it, he hoped the song was about him.

"Wow," he said softly once she finished.

"Who's there?" Emily jerked up.

"Oh, sorry," Chad came out of hiding. "Just looking for Troy."

He thought he saw her face fall a little. "Oh, he's inside, Danforth." She looked him up and down, "How long have you been standing there?"

"What does it matter?" Chad got defensive. He really didn't want to admit that he'd been watching her.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned away from him and went back to her iPod.

"What kind of comeback is that?" he asked. He didn't want to stop talking to her just yet.

"The kind that gets you to go away."

"Well, I'm still here." He moved to sit in the chair next to her.

"I thought you 'weren't in the mood'?" She turned to look at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"Oh, but I would never pass up an opportunity to annoy you," Chad said smirking.

"Well, maybe I'm not in the mood now."

"And I care because...?"

"Just go see Troy and you two can chat about which cheerleading whore flirted with you today." She made a shoo-ing motion with her free hand.

"Oh, but I'd much rather gossip with you about who took whose musical part," he joked.

"Look, I know you have a huge crush on me, but -- seriously -- I don't need this right now."

"Who the hell told you that?" Chad's fears stirred within him.

"I was just joking. Dear Lord," she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Y-yeah, because I could never like someone as stubborn and obnoxious as you," he stuttered.

"OBNOXIOUS?!" She turned to face him, this time rage pumping through her veins.

Chad smirked. It was her sweet spot.

"I'll tell you something...I'm not the obnoxious one! It's pig-headed, arrogant, selfish, ignorant, idiotic basketball JERKS like you that are obnoxious!"

Chad's face fell. Suddenly, he didn't like hearing her yell. He didn't like making fun of her. He knew that all the thoughts he had tried to shoo away were true. He hadn't led himself here to make fun of her, or pick on her, but to just...see her.

"Emily, I'm sorry..."

"...What?" A look of shock crossed her face.

"I'm sorry."

"...If you think I'm going to let up on you just because you said you were sorry..."

"No, I mean it."

She raised her eyebrow. "You're...sorry?"

"Yes!" he laughed.

They locked eyes for a moment. Before Chad could even think, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

His eyes widened and he pulled away quickly. "Sorry...sorry," he kept muttering.

Emily just looked at him. Almost trying to study him. "Chad..."

"Just forget that ever happened." He stood up and turned around, ready to walk back home.

"CHAD!"

_God, why does she have to keep calling me?_ He turned around. "What?"

"You like me?" She walked up to him slowly.

"No...I don't know what I was thinking." He was lying. Completely and totally lying.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"Dammit, Chad. I know you've liked me forever. Just admit it already!"

"I CAN'T ADMIT IT BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE."

"YES, IT IS."

"How do you know?" He glared at her.

"Because...I like you, too."

"...Wh-what?"

"I've liked you just as long as you've liked me. I just wish we could quit this stupid game that we've had going since we were kids."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"THEN FINE. JUST FORGET IT." Emily's face was turning red.

"Forget what?" he asked, trying to keep up his act.

"FORGET EVERYTHING. FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID, FORGET THAT STUPID KISS AND FORGET THE SONG I KNOW YOU WERE LISTENING TO!" Emily turned on her heel and stormed into the house angrily.

Chad tried to convince himself the whole way home that he never really liked her and that she had just said those things to mock his possible feelings.

Well, he tried anyways.

* * *

**Ok ok ok, it's going to be a twofer. **

**It was either a twofer or a really long oneshot. **

**Please review!**


	2. Part Two

**Finally! The documents weren't uploading, so I couldn't update! But, here I am now!**

**Ok, Two Worlds: Part Two.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The next few days at school were awful. Emily was on a new mean streak -- or more accurately, her first. No one knew what to think. Emily had never been..._mean_.

"Hey, Emily," Chad said casually as she was at her locker.

"Did I say you could talk to me, Danforth?" she snapped.

"Emily, can we at least talk--?"

"Talk? You wanna 'talk'? THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED WHEN I FIRST GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO TALK." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Did I really make you that mad?"

"No, Danforth. I'm chipper as a kid on Christmas morning," she replied sarcastically.

"Emily..."

"Don't you have a cheerleader to use?" Emily slammed the locker shut and her cronies appeared beside her.

"I see you still have that poodle living on your head, Chad," Sharpay sneered.

"Sharpay, who asked you?"

"...Who cares?"

"Just go away. I'm trying to talk to Emily."

"Ever thought she didn't want to talk to basketball scum like you?" Ryan piped up from Emily's left.

"JUST SHUT UP, RYAN."

The hallway suddenly became quiet. Everyone froze, their eyes intent on the two teens in the hallway.

"You don't deserve to talk to someone like Emily. All you do is scream and yell at her! What did she ever do to you?" Sharpay's almost-shrill voice filled the hallway.

Emily clenched her jaw, biting back tears. Only Ryan and Chad noticed this, however. Sharpay was focused on humiliating Chad now that she had an audience.

"Let's go, guys." Ryan grabbed Emily's arm and starting walking to the cafeteria. Sharpay stared Chad down for a few more seconds, then stormed off, content with making him mad.

What no one noticed was the slip of paper that silently fell into the basketball player's pocket...

* * *

"I just _knew_ he wasn't like that! I just knew he wasn't like all the other jerks in the school. I was wrong, Ryan. Completely and totally wrong!" Emily wiped her eyes, trying to save her mascara as she ranted angrily.

"I know, Em. I know," Ryan said quietly. He pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her, but he knew it wouldn't work. The only one who could make it better was the one that made it worse.

"I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. HE KISSED ME AND THEN ACTED LIKE HE HATED ME. MY GOD, I WAS AN IDIOT TO FALL FOR HIM!"

"No, you weren't, Em. You can't control your heart." He kept his voice at a soothing tone as her body began to shake with sobs.

"I hate him. I hate him," she repeated as Ryan tried to stop her crying.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Will you at least talk to him?" it said.

Emily looked up, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. "Chad?"

"That's the first time you've said my first name in weeks," he walked up closer to her.

"Get away from me, you pig-headed, inconsiderate, arrogant..."

Chad put a finger over her lips. "There's something I've been waiting for almost a week to say."

"Wha-?" She was cut off by Chad's lips lightly pressing against hers.

"I _am_ a pig-headed, arrogant, selfish, ignorant, idiotic basketball jerk," he said once he pulled away. "I never meant to hurt you. I was so confused about my feelings, and I just didn't know what to do..."

"So you pretend you felt nothing?"

"I was SCARED, Em! I've never fallen so quickly for someone I've known for so long! It's like one minute I hate you and BAM the next minute I just want to kiss you." He lightly put his hand on her cheek, causing her to blush.

She turned away, trying to hide her red cheeks. Trying to hold on to the last bit of anger and bitterness towards him that she had faked all these years.

"This will never work. You and me," she murmured with her head still turned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You are a basketball player. You are expected to date a cheerleader. I am a drama geek. I'm expected to date Ryan."

"HEY!" Ryan interjected.

"Shut up, Ryan," Emily and Chad both said in unison.

"Two worlds can't just combine, Chad."

"We can try, can't we?" Chad softly reached out for her hand.

Emily pulled her hand back nervously. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. She'd never seen the deep brown pools so close before. Never had she seen them so full of...hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I tried." He sighed and turned to walk out of the classroom. _So this is how it ends. I have to walk away from her forever. All because I didn't want to admit it to myself. Great going, Chad..._

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled back by something. He looked to see Emily tugging at his hand.

"Did I say you could leave, Danforth?" A sly smile played across her lips.

He adopted the smile and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss, which she returned.

During all this, Ryan had slowly drifted towards the door to stand by his sister.

"That was pretty smart, sis. Putting that note in his pocket..."

She watched the new couple for a while before replying. "Shut up, Ryan."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**


End file.
